Pumpkin Spice Latte and You to Go
by shvartzit
Summary: "I would like a pumpkin spice latte and you to go." Lucy blushed, "I-I'm sorry, could you, uh, repeat that?". Lucy just wanted her shift to be over and to never drink coffee again. (But that tall guy is kind of cute... oh, shut up Lucy!) Modern cafe!AU BixLu
**Pumpkin Spice Latte and You To Go**

"I would like a pumpkin spice latte and you to go."

Lucy could feel how her face was turning red within seconds and she stared back at the grinning man in front of her. Was it possible she didn't hear him right?

"I-I'm sorry, could you, uh, repeat that?"

He grinned wider, his red-green eyes sparking. "You're really cute, you know that?" but nevertheless he repeated his order, word for word. _All of it_.

Hearing the words for the second time seemed to snap the blonde cashier out of her daze because she wasn't quite as flushed and she even managed to think of a reply. "One pumpkin spice latte to go then. I'm not part of the menu but if you want, you can get a croissant for another dollar."

His grin widened even further, and his tongue stuck out, "Is there anything I can do to change that fact, or is that a permanent thing?"

Lucy blushed again, took a sharpie and scribbled 'delusional blue-haired guy' instead of his name (which she refused to ask for so he wouldn't get his hopes up or anything) on his cup before passing it on to the other barista so they could make the drink.

Then she smiled at him the way she did with any other client, perhaps more forced than usual, and said: "Your pumpkin spice latte will be ready in a minute or so, you can take it from the pick-up point then."

One blue eyebrow rose at that, and the manic grin turned into an appreciative smile as he realized she tactfully ignored his question and told him to get lost subtly and obviously at the same time.

"Don't think I'm giving up so easily," he called out as he left for the pick-up point.

The blonde sighed in relief, happy that the guy left, and refocused on her work, getting the next person's order. She didn't take the guy too seriously, it wasn't the first or last time that some random customer flirted with her at work, and he wasn't the first guy to imply she would see him again either.

But then she thought about that ridiculous grin of his with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He wasn't so bad looking either, she had to admit – tall, lean, with a boyish charm to boot; all in all, he was exactly her type… which meant that if he did ever come back she needed to run as far away from him as she could.

She was lucky the next customer was a regular because she pretty much zoned out completely and almost missed what the woman asked for. "One large mocha with two shots of espresso and caramel for Lana-"

The next ten minutes passed that way, Lucy robotically took orders from customers, then helped the other barista (a cute, short, blue haired girl called Levy) to make them and send all the people away.

She didn't think of the blue haired guy again for the rest of the day.

 **BixLuBixLuBixLuBixLuBixLuBixLu**

This time, Lucy was the one making the drinks while another girl worked at the register. She didn't bat an eye when she saw 'pumpkin spice latte' for a 'Bickslow', instead, she took her time making the drink, wanting to do it just right (the perfectionist in her didn't let her do anything less than perfect when there was so little to do).

All of her hard work almost went to the trash when she turned around and saw the blue haired guy from five days before grinning at her with his tongue sticking out.

"Hello there gorgeous~ did you miss me?"

All Lucy could do was stare wide-eyed at him, one hand pressed to her chest over her erratic heart, and the other hand holding his latte.

"What the… wh… how-" then her brain finally processed his words and she sighed in defeat. She should have realized that she could possibly see him again, but in all honesty, she didn't spare the guy a second thought ever since she decided to stay away from him the first time she saw him. Between school, work, and her crazy friends, she didn't have any time left to think about hot guys in tight blue t-shirts that accentuate their muscles and matched their hair.

Okay, so she did think about him, but only because Flare was asked out by some guy and it made her bitter-'Forever-Alone'-side to take over for a few minutes and berate her for turning down a good looking guy.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy hissed, and then winced at how stupid she must have sounded. It was a café and she was literally holding his latte in her hand – at moments like this she felt like she was the subject of every dumb blonde joke ever to exist.

She sighed again, "don't answer that."

His red and green eyes flashed with amusement. "You were a bit busy last time, so I figured I should come back and introduce myself properly." He stuck out his hand, his grin not faltering for even a second. "Bickslow Tamashi, it's a real pleasure to meet you."

His duel colored eyes made a detour from her face to her body, without returning to her face, and Lucy was tempted to throw the hot beverage in his face. Did she really think this common pervy douche was her type?

The blonde placed the cup in the outstretched hand and turned to make the next drink, only pausing to force out the mandatory "have a nice day, sir," but ignored him otherwise.

She made this drink even slower, refusing to turn around and face the guy. She only noticed how much time she was wasting when Flare, the other employee, pulled at her hair and told her she's taking too long and now orders piled up for no reason.

When she finally gave the chai latte to the guy whom ordered it, Bickslow Tamashi was no longer there.

 **BixLuBixLuBixLuBixLuBixLuBixLu**

She was surprised to see him the next day too.

Flare was having fun poking at her side, making the blonde giggle, no one was in line to order anything, and there were only two people in the back of the café, sipping from their steaming mugs and typing in their laptops.

But then the bell rang, signaling the door opening and closing. Lucy's giggling stopped abruptly when she saw the recently familiar dark blue hair of Bickslow Tamashi getting closer to her.

"Hi."

"Good morning sir, would you like to order?"

He looked at her with his mesmerizing red-and-green eyes and Lucy's earlier resolve about being cold towards him cracked as she could see the regret in his eyes. _No! You stupid blonde, don't forgive him! He's a perv and he should be treated as one!_

But thoughts and actions are two very different things. Unfortunately for Lucy, her detached mask must've slipped, because Bickslow's face filled with hope, his lips curling upwards.

"I would like to apologize."

Her lips pursed, "I'm sorry, I think you're in the wrong shop. If you turn right once you leave, the third shop should have gift cards, I'm pretty sure you can handle it from there, or at least have someone help you once you reach the store." She paused for air and pulled her hand back to her side after she finished giving the blunette instructions, "unless you wish to order a drink from our menu, or a pastry. We have great cinnamon rolls at th-"

"Look, I'm sorry," his apology cut her off unexpectedly. "I didn't mean to offend you, but you're a lovely woman, and… well… I mean, I'm a guy we don't really have much self-control. I see a beautiful girl, my head will turn. I was just being a jerk, just - if you just-just give me a chance, I co-"

This time, Lucy was the one to put a stop to his messy apology. "Are you being honest?"

"What?"

"Do you actually mean that? I want to forgive you, but if you just want to stare at my boobs, please leave." She said softly.

His rambling was cute, Lucy decided, and he looked absolutely adorable gaping at her like a hopeful puppy before he started reassuring her that he was being honest. "Yes! I mean, I'm a guy, you can only trust me so much about this, but I really think you're beautiful, dazzling even. I would really love to make this up to you, if you'll let me, of course."

At the last part Bickslow started blushing and Lucy giggled again. _Maybe he's my type after all_.

At that moment the bell above the door rang again, and Lucy's supervisor, a redhead named Erza, walked in, wanting to prepare for Flare's replacement, Natsu, but also ending Lucy's soft laughter with a stern look that clearly said: 'what you are doing is not professional and I expected better from you'.

"Bickslow, if you want to order something, now would be great." She told him quietly with a curve on her lips.

"What are you talking about?"

"The supervisor…"

He snatched a menu from behind the counter with his long arm, much to the bewilderment of the two girls watching him. He barely even looked at the list of drinks and pastries before slapping the menu back to the counter top, a grin on his face with his tongue sticking out.

"A pumpkin spice latte and you to go."

It took Lucy all of her will power not to burst out laughing, although a small smile did slip out. "I thought we went over it Bickslow, I'm not a part of the menu."

"Can I at least get your number?"

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.

He pouted, but dug out the change for the latte and paid, then walked away.

She passed his cup to Flare (this time made for 'apology accepted') and avoided Erza's searching eyes. Lucy watched from her spot beside the register as Flare made the latte and gave it to Bickslow with a sly grin, for once aware of what's going on around her.

The blue haired guy smiled as he read the words on the cup, absentmindedly walking to the front door to leave, when suddenly he turned around and looked at the blonde behind the register. "I forgot to ask for your name."

Lucy blushed, a small smile trying to twist her lips unsuccessfully, "Lucy."

Bickslow grinned one last time and left the café, leaving Lucy to deal with Erza on her own.

 **BixLuBixLuBixLuBixLuBixLuBixLu**

Months passed on that way. Bickslow came to the coffee shop every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday at random hours (he worked as an emergency psychologist at the hospital two blocks away from the café), sometimes even staying long enough to talk with Lucy about things like her writing and friends.

One of the definite highlights of their friendship was Halloween, when Lucy and the rest of the staff were forced to dress like animals – Lucy being a bunny – and resulting in Bickslow calling her 'Cosplayer' ever since.

( _Lucy would never admit it, but secretly she loved it – him having a special name for her._ )

( _Bickslow would never admit it, but he only kept calling her that way because she blushed every time he did._ )

Another odd occurrence would be the way Bickslow's orders were phrased every time Lucy worked at the register, and the blonde's replies to the antics of the older man.

 _"I would like a pumpkin spice latte and you to go."_

 _"I'm still not a part of the menu Bixy."_

 _"Is there anything I can do about that?"_

 _"Just go take your cup from the pick-up point."_ This part was always accompanied with fond smiles, as if the question was cute, but wasn't worthy of a real answer.

This, of course, frustrated Bickslow to no end. He just wanted her number! He wanted to be her friend at the very least, but the few short minutes he saw her at strange hours every week weren't enough!

It was just another day when Bickslow said his goodbye to his blonde friend at the register before going to the pick-up point to wait for his latte to be made.

He left the café's warmth and walked out to the rain, making his way back to work quickly. By the time he reached the hospital, two thirds of the drink were gone, and Bickslow already set up a bet against himself over whether he had enough self-control to wait until he finished his drink to see what Lucy wrote for him today on his cup or not.

The doodles and one-time nick names were childish and pointless, just miniature drawings of flowers, smiley faces and kittens, sometimes the cup would be made for 'G&R Eyes', and sometimes to 'Mr. Tamashi'.

Apparently this day Bickslow was patient enough to wait until all of the latte was finished before turning the cup on its side to see what was written by the blonde beauty.

' _Lucy Heartfilia – 777-286-7541_ '

Bickslow fist bumped the air in excitement – his hard work was finally paying off!

He only needed one more minute to pull out his smartphone and text the blonde.

 _Does this mean that I can take you to go now? – B_

 _You can come by the café later today at 8 and find out ;) – L_

 **()()  
(O.O)**

 **Word count: 2234.**

 **Hi everyone~**

 **I realize I need to work on Renegade Star, and I do, but I needed to post this – I needed to write this and share it with the world!**

 **My friend showed me this pic on Instagram (because I don't have Instagram), and in the picture was a hot guy behind the register in Starbucks with the caption: 'can I have a pumpkin spice latte and you to go?' and then I** _ **had**_ **to write this fic!**

 **At first I planned to make it a Colu fic, but then I realized that Bixy would be more appropriate personality-wise.**

 **I also want to apologize for any mistakes about real life details that I missed. I live in Israel and we don't have Starbucks here, so I'm not sure how these things go, I just improvised (I was at a Starbucks once when I was nine, but I barely remember anything except for how good the cookie I was eating was). But please know that I welcome tips about improvement and the likes.**

 **Speaking of that, I would like to say four things:**

 **1) I would like to thank MistressAva for her help with this fic.**

 **2) REVIEW GODAMMIT! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG _THIS_ TIME!**

 **3) I'm going to sleep now because seriously, I need to stop finishing fics at 1 a.m. even when it's the weekend….**

 **4) The fic's cover is actually the prompt XP  
**

 **Good night!**


End file.
